Kehangatan Semangkuk Sup Miso
by lunar9ueen
Summary: Written for Infantrum Challenge: Makanan. Oneshot. Sebuah menu sederhana yang memiliki makna dalam, mampu mendamaikan jiwa siapapun baik orang biasa maupun seorang samurai berhati dingin.


**Halo! Ini fic Bahasa Indonesia saya yang pertama~ Bela-belain bikin ini demi ikut Challenge Infantrum: Makanan, soalnya saya suka sama topiknya :P**

**Sekalian belajar nulis pake bahasa sendiri sekali-sekali, maap yah kalo masih abal huhuhu T_T **

**Yasudahlah saya juga ga mau ngomong banyak-banyak~ langsung baca ceritanya aja yah! XD**

**Disclaimer: Hakuoki adalah milik Idea Factory. Kalo saya yang punya mah, bisa tewas saking bahagianya *lebay***

**P.S.: To my English readers (if you see this), sorry if it's not an update for my another story! DX Basically, this is a story that I wrote for a challenge (not actual contest, just for fun XD) in my country's fanfiction forum (now you know what my nationality is :P). The theme is 'Food', and here, I featured a oneshot where Saito and Chizuru were cooking miso soup together. Err...I haven't planned to translate it to English yet since my main focus now is still 'Petals of Time', but we'll see later ^_^**

* * *

**KEHANGATAN SEMANGKUK SUP MISO**

* * *

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul lima pagi dan angin musim dingin yang menusuk tulang berhembus cukup kencang. Di saat seperti ini, umumnya orang akan memilih untuk kembali tidur dan meringkuk di dalam selimut setelah sebelumnya menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Lagipula, memangnya siapa orang bodoh yang mau keluar dari suasana hangat hanya untuk menerjang badai salju saat hari masih gelap?

Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang pemuda di markas Shinsengumi. Dengan sebilah katana di tangan kirinya, ia melangkah menuju halaman yang diselimuti salju. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum mengayunkan pedangnya dan memulai latihan rutinnya di pagi hari.

Pemuda ini tidak bodoh. Ia hanya terlalu serius dan berdedikasi pada kewajibannya sebagai seorang samurai. Pedang adalah hidupnya, dan tujuan hidupnya adalah menuntaskan misi sebagai salah satu kapten Shinsengumi, kelompok prajurit penjaga kota Kyoto.

Saat Saito Hajime, nama pria itu, sedang berlatih sendirian, tidak akan ada yang berani menghampirinya. Saito adalah pria yang tidak banyak bicara, namun mata birunya yang biasanya tidak berekspresi, akan memancarkan aura kemarahan saat ada orang yang mengganggu latihannya. Itulah alasan mengapa rekan-rekannya memilih untuk menjauh darinya saat ia sedang serius seperti ini.

Kecuali satu orang...

"Saito-san," sapa Chizuru. Ia menghampiri Saito, yang langsung memberi tatapan tidak senang kepada sang gadis.

Akan tetapi, Chizuru tidak menghiraukan ekspresi wajah Saito yang jelas-jelas merasa terganggu. Gadis muda ini tahu bahwa Saito selalu memaksakan dirinya untuk berlatih kapanpun dan dimanapun. Karena itulah, ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu sebelum Saito benar-benar jatuh sakit.

"Saito-san, cuaca sangat dingin...Kau harus memberi dirimu waktu untuk istirahat sesekali. Aku khawatir melihatmu seperti ini terus..," kata Chizuru pelan. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ada sedikit perasaan yang berbeda di hatinya setiap kali melihat Saito.

Sang samurai tidak menghiraukan Chizuru dan tetap mengayunkan pedangnya, membelah langit di tengah hamparan karpet putih. Setelah beberapa saat, Chizuru menarik lengan kimono hitam Saito, "Kumohon..."

"...Mengapa kau begitu peduli pada orang sepertiku?" akhirnya Saito angkat bicara, "Aku orang yang tidak bersahabat...Lebih baik kau kembali ke kamarmu dan-"

Saito berhenti berkata-kata saat ia melihat mata coklat Chizuru berlinang air mata. Mata yang memancarkan kekhawatiran sekaligus kepedulian pada dirinya, seorang samurai haus darah yang sudah membunuh banyak orang.

"...Mengapa kau menangis?" tanya Saito, dengan suara yang tidak lebih dari sebuah bisikan.

"Aku tidak menangis!" isak Chizuru sambil berusaha menyeka air matanya. "Aku hanya khawatir! Mengapa kau tak pernah mengerti?!"

Suara deru angin dan isak tangis Chizuru memecahkan kesunyian di pagi hari yang membeku. Sang pria bermata biru menatap gadis berkimono merah muda yang sedang menangis di hadapannya dalam-dalam.

* * *

_Mengapa ia selalu peduli padaku? Untuk orang seperti diriku, yang bahkan rela menghilangkan satu-dua nyawa demi kepentingan misi..._

* * *

Chizuru masih berusaha menghentikan air matanya yang terus mengalir secara tak sadar, saat ia mendengar suara pedang Saito kembali masuk ke dalam sarungnya. Saat sang gadis kembali menatap lelaki yang selalu menggetarkan hatinya itu, ia melihat Saito sedang bersiap-siap masuk ke dalam markas besar Shinsengumi.

Saito memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah Chizuru sambil menghela napas, "...Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti nasehatmu kali ini. Tapi tolong jangan ganggu aku lagi lain kali..."

Sebuah senyum yang penuh dengan rasa lega terukir di bibir Chizuru. Ia senang dapat berguna untuk Saito, walaupun sang pemuda sendiri kelihatannya tidak menyukai itu. Sambil berlari-lari kecil, ia mengikuti Saito masuk ke dalam ruangan yang lebih hangat ketimbang dunia putih di luar.

"Saito-san..," Chizuru ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun pipinya merona merah saat ia secara tak sadar menyentuh tangan Saito.

"Ada apa?" tanya Saito dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasa.

"...Ah, tak apa-apa...Um, tanganmu dingin sekali..," Chizuru merasa tolol saat mengatakan ini. Tentu saja tangan Saito dingin setelah berada di tengah cuaca yang mengigit tulang.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong! B-Bagaimana kalau kita memasak sesuatu yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh? Sesuatu yang spesial? Um, seperti sup miso...mungkin?" Sang gadis berusaha menyingkirkan suasana tak nyaman di antara mereka.

"...Sup miso?" Saito mengerutkan alis. Dia tak mengerti apa yang istimewa dari menu sederhana yang hampir tiap hari disajikan di meja makan Shinsengumi itu.

Namun sebelum ia dapat berpikir lebih lanjut, Chizuru sudah memberi isyarat untuk mengikutinya ke dapur. Saito tertegun dan tak punya pilihan lain selain ikut melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

* * *

_...Setelah menganggu latihanku, sekarang ia menyuruhku membantunya memasak...Habis ini apa lagi?_

* * *

Saat mereka tiba di dapur, Chizuru menyiapkan kayu bakar dan membuat api. Setelah tungku dinyalakan, ia merebus air di dalam kuali sambil bernyanyi pelan dan menoleh ke arah Saito, "Hei, Saito-san, bisa tolong bantu aku menuangkan miso ke dalam kuali ini? Kita akan membuat porsi yang cukup banyak agar yang lain bisa mencicipinya juga."

"Baiklah," jawab Saito singkat dan perlahan ia membuka guci besar di pojokan dapur. Matanya yang seperti batu safir menerawang saat ia melihat pasta berwarna coklat itu. Betul, sup miso adalah makanan yang sangat sederhana. Namun bahan bakunya, yaitu miso itu sendiri, membutuhkan waktu selama setahun untuk bisa sampai ke tahap dimana ia siap dimasak.

Saito terhanyut dalam pikiran, dimana ia membayangkan bagaimana campuran ragi dan kacang kedelai halus didiamkan selama proses fermentasi yang berlangsung sangat lama hanya untuk membuat menu yang dapat dimasak bahkan oleh anak kecil. Tiba-tiba terlintas di benak si pemuda bahwa perkataan Chizuru ada benarnya. Sup miso mungkin memang memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak terlihat.

"Saito-san, kau sedang apa? Cepat kesini! Airnya sudah keburu mendidih!" kata Chizuru dengan suara yang agak keras, menyadarkan sang samurai dari lamunannya.

"Ah...Iya, tunggu sebentar," Saito tersentak dan ia menyendok segumpal besar miso sebelum menuangkannya ke dalam kuali di atas tungku. Ia mengulangi proses ini beberapa kali sampai dirasa cukup.

Chizuru menggunakan centong kayu untuk mengaduk campuran air panas dan pasta miso kental sampai rata. Harum khas kacang kedelai mulai mengepul di dapur. Selagi ia melakukan itu, Saito berdiri di sebelahnya sambil memotong tahu Jepang putih menjadi dadu-dadu kecil seukuran ibu jari.

"Minggir sedikit, Chizuru. Aku akan mencampurkan ini juga," kata Saito tiba-tiba. Chizuru sedikit kaget dan merasa pipinya panas saat Saito mendekat ke arahnya dan menjatuhkan potongan tahu ke dalam kuali yang berbuih.

"Hm? Ada apa denganmu, Chizuru? Mengapa pipimu merah? Apakah tungku itu sebegitu panasnya?" Saito kembali mendekat namun Chizuru berusaha menghindari tatapannya, "Ah, t-tidak...A-Aku baik-baik saja kok! Um, Saito-san, bisa tolong gantikan aku mengaduk sup ini? A-Aku akan memotong ikannya!"

Saito mengangguk, walaupun sekarang ada sedikit aura kebingungan di mata dinginnya. Ia mengaduk larutan sup miso sementara Chizuru mengambil seekor ikan besar yang baru dibelinya kemarin. Dengan tangan yang gemetar karena grogi, ia mengiris ikan itu secara melintang dan mencincangnya menjadi serpihan-serpihan.

"Aduh!" teriak Chizuru. Ujung jarinya teriris pisau dan darah merah segar mulai mengalir. Namun hal itu tidak cukup membuatnya terkejut, dibandingkan dengan Saito yang mendadak datang dan menggengam tangannya yang terluka.

"Kau semestinya bisa lebih hati-hati..," bisik Saito sambil menyeka darah di jari Chizuru dengan ujung lengan kimono yang dikenakannya. Rambut violetnya yang panjang menggelitik kulit Chizuru saat ia menunduk, dan membuat si gadis merasa bahwa saat ini jantungnya bisa melompat keluar dari tenggorokan karena bahagia.

Tak berapa lama, Saito mengambil cincangan daging ikan dan menuangkannya juga ke dalam kuali, menghasilkan kombinasi aroma hasil bumi dan laut yang menggiurkan. Ia mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir, seolah tak peduli dengan wajah Chizuru yang sudah merah padam di sebelahnya.

"Aku merasa masih ada yang kurang..."

"...Eh? Apa itu, Saito-san?"

"Ah, betul juga...Kita belum memasukkan garam..."

"Oh...baik, tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan."

Chizuru masih merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ia mengambil guci kecil berisi garam. Ia hampir meletakkannya di meja dapur ketika tangan Saito tiba-tiba turut memegang guci itu dan menyentuh tangannya, "Serahkan padaku, tanganmu masih terluka dan-"

Akan tetapi, Saito tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba saja Chizuru sudah melemparkan guci kecil itu ke atas karena kaget. Mata mereka berdua terbelalak saat guci berisi garam itu dengan suksesnya jatuh ke dalam kuali berisi sup miso.

"Awas!" seru Saito dan ia menarik Chizuru ke dekapannya untuk menghindari cipratan sup panas.

Sang gadis membeku di dalam pelukan lelaki yang disukainya. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat, kesadarannya kembali dan ia merasa sangat bersalah, "Maafkan aku, Saito-san! Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, untungnya sup panas itu hanya mengenai bajuku," jawab Saito dan ia melepaskan Chizuru. Sang kapten Shinsengumi berbisik dengan nada bingung, "Tapi aku sungguh tak mengerti, apa yang membuatmu begitu terkejut?"

* * *

_Tentu saja karena kau tiba-tiba memegang tanganku!_

* * *

Chizuru menunduk dan berkata pelan, "...Maaf...Tak usah terlalu dipikirkan..," tapi kemudian matanya melebar saat ia ingat akan nasib sup miso yang sekarang sudah entah berubah jadi apa, "Oh tidak! Sup misonya! Aku menumpahkan banyak sekali garam ke dalamnya!"

"...Yah begitulah..," ada sedikit nada jengkel di suara datar Saito kali ini. Ia mengeluarkan guci kecil yang sekarang sudah kosong dari dalam kuali, dan meletakkan 'sup miso kelebihan garam' itu di atas meja.

Saito menghela napas panjang dan menaburkan irisan daun bawang sebagai pelengkap, "Tetapi Chizuru, kita tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan. Apakah kau tahu betapa sulitnya usaha yang sudah dilakukan para petani untuk menanam kacang kedelai, atau para nelayan yang bersusah payah menangkap ikan hanya untuk membuat semangkuk sup miso? Proses pembuatan miso itu sendiri begitu panjang dan-"

"Ya, aku tahu...Makanya aku bilang sup miso adalah makanan yang spesial," Chizuru memotong ceramah Saito sambil menunduk ke lantai. Saito adalah orang yang lebih banyak berpikir daripada berbicara. Jika ia sudah mulai bicara panjang lebar, berarti topik itu benar-benar penting. Dalam hati Chizuru, ia berpikir bahwa mungkin sebenarnya Saito adalah orang yang cukup perhatian walaupun ia jarang menunjukkannya.

Setelah menuangkan sup ke dalam dua mangkuk kecil, mereka menghirup aroma sup miso yang entah bagaimana rasanya itu. Kepala Chizuru secara otomatis menjauh saat hidungnya hampir menyentuh pinggir mangkuk. Bau garam yang menyengat sudah dapat tercium dari dalamnya.

Namun, reaksi yang jauh berbeda terpancar dari Saito. Mata sang ksatria yang biasanya selalu waspada itu mendadak melembut saat ia mendekatkan mangkuk ke hidungnya. Ia bahkan menghirup dalam-dalam uap putih yang mengepul dengan ekspresi tenang.

"...Saito-san, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kepalamu tak terbentur sesuatu bukan?" tanya Chizuru dengan wajah cemas.

Saito hanya menatapnya sekilas tanpa berkata apapun dan mulai menyeruput sup tersebut. Chizuru berharap Saito belum gila dan dengan berat hati menyentuhkan ujung mangkuk ke bibirnya. Ia mulai menyeruputnya sedikit, siap menghadapi rasa apapun yang sudah mendominasi makanan itu.

"..."

Ada kesunyian yang cukup panjang setelah mereka berdua perlahan menjauhkan mangkuk keramik berwarna coklat itu dari mulut dan memandangnya.

"Saito-san..."

"..."

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"...Menurutmu?"

"Ah, memang sedikit asin...tapi..."

Mereka saling bertatapan, dan kali ini Chizuru yakin bahwa atmosfir kedamaian di mata Saito memang bukan halusinasi belaka. Chizuru melemparkan senyuman kepada Saito, sebelum bibir mereka mengucapkan sebuah kata yang sama, di saat yang sama, dan menggambarkan perasaan mereka berdua saat ini.

"...Hangat..."

Kehangatan yang baru saja melewati kerongkongan mereka, perlahan mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuh. Cuaca musim dingin yang ganas seolah sudah dikalahkan oleh semangkuk sup miso. Mereka kembali menyeruput sisa kuah sup yang sedikit berbuih sampai habis. Kuah yang asin namun memberi ketentraman bagi tubuh dan jiwa yang beku.

"Aku pernah mendengar bahwa garam bisa memanaskan tubuh, tapi aku benar-benar tak menyangka hal itu berguna di saat seperti ini..," gumam Chizuru setelah menghabiskan kuah sup, dan ia mengambil dua pasang sumpit untuk dirinya dan Saito.

"...Aku juga agak kaget..," Saito mengambil sumpit yang diberikan Chizuru dan mulai mengambil isi sup yang terdiri dari irisan tahu serta ikan.

Tahu lembut putih yang sudah tercampur kaldu ikan, langsung hancur dan lumer saat menyentuh indra pengecap. Rasanya sungguh lezat, seolah merupakan harmoni dengan kehangatan yang ditawarkan kuah sup miso sebelumnya. Setelah itu, mulailah mereka menyumpit irisan ikan rebus dan mengunyahnya perlahan, merasakan tekstur daging yang halus dan sedikit sensasi minyak di setiap gigitan.

Tanpa terasa, kedua mangkuk sudah kosong. Saito mengalihkan pandangannya ke kuali yang masih penuh, "Boleh aku tambah lagi?"

"Tentu saja...Aku juga masih merasa kurang..," Chizuru tersenyum dan tersipu malu. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur karena telah menumpahkan seguci garam ke dalam kuali, yang kemudian membawa efek tak terduga, dalam artian yang positif.

Bibir Saito membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil saat ia kembali menyendok seporsi besar sup dari dalam kuali. Chizuru sedikit terkejut melihat Saito tersenyum, yang sangat jarang terjadi. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia bahagia karena Saito terlihat lebih santai dan menikmati hidup.

Tiba-tiba, Chizuru merasa bahwa suasana yang hangat dan tenang ini, adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang sudah lama dipendamnya pada Saito. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, sebelum mata coklatnya tertuju ke Saito dengan tatapan serius.

"S-Saito-san! Sebenarnya aku-"

"Ah! Chizuru-chan dan Hajime-kun ada disini rupanya!"

Tubuh Chizuru mendadak membatu, dan ia menoleh ke arah suara siapapun itu yang sudah menghancurkan mood, "Ah, rupanya Okita-san..."

Okita Souji tersenyum lebar. Ia menatap kuali berisi sup miso dan melipat tangannya, "Hmm? Jadi kalian berdua makan dan bersenang-senang sendiri di dapur? Tega sekali..."

"I-Ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Okita-san!" Chizuru tergagap dengan semburat merah muda di pipinya, "Kami juga memasak porsi untuk kalian!"

"Ia berkata jujur, Souji..," Saito berkata pelan sambil menikmati mangkuk keduanya. Matanya yang tajam mendadak tertuju ke arah Chizuru dari balik mangkuk, "...Apa yang ingin kau katakan tadi, Chizuru?"

"...Tidak ada apa-apa..," Chizuru berusaha menghindari pandangan Saito. Namun, ia bersumpah bahwa ia melihat sebuah senyuman kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Saito saat ia menggigit irisan daging ikan, menikmati saat dimana seorang samurai yang memiliki reputasi mengerikan dapat bertingkah laku layaknya lelaki normal.

Tanpa sadar, Chizuru turut tersenyum dan tak dapat mengalihkan matanya dari Saito, yang kelihatan sangat menikmati makanannya. Ia tak jadi menyesal karena gagal menyatakan perasaan. Setidaknya ia bahagia melihat Saito seperti ini, dan menunggu saat yang tepat bukanlah masalah serius.

Menunggu? Chizuru tiba-tiba berpikir bahwa ia bisa belajar dari filosofi semangkuk sup miso hangat, yang mana telah melewati proses panjang dan penuh kesabaran, sebelum akhirnya hanya menjadi sebuah menu sederhana namun mampu memberi ketentraman tak terduga bagi orang-orang yang mengecapnya. Begitu pula dengan perasaannya terhadap Saito sekarang ini, kelihatan simpel di mulut namun memiliki makna mendalam di hati.

Semangkuk kasih sayang dan cinta...menunggu untuk disajikan kepada orang yang dikasihinya...

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Yah begitulah endingnya~ kurang bikin nyeces yah? T_T Soalnya saya lebih sok2 dramatisnya sih *plak***

**Tapi saya senang bisa bikin fic ini *walopun abal* ^_^ Makasi ya udah dikasih kesempatan buat ikutan Challenge ^_^**

**Jangan lupa di REVIEW yah~ XD**


End file.
